destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Priscilla Baxter
P. (Priscilla) Baxter was created by Brad Kern for the hit tv-series Charmed. All Characters traits in Destined belong to Sol though. Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Priscilla´s history. Priscilla Baxter was a powerful witch of the Warren line of Witches. She was the daughter of Redmond Baxter and Philippa Bowen, wife of Gordon Johnson, and the mother of Gordon Johnson II and Penny Halliwell, and hence the great-grandmother of the Charmed Ones. She owned a speakeasy at Halliwell Manor where she lived with her husband and two cousins, Phoebe Bowen and Pearl Russell in the 1920's. Baxter died in December 1970, and was reincarnated three years later as Piper Halliwell, her second great-granddaughter. History Early Life Priscilla was born to Redmond Baxter and Philippa in September 1897 as their first and only child. Priscilla possessed the power of molecular deceleration, which allowed her to slow down the movement of molecules so that time itself appeared to be slowed down. In 1898, Priscilla's parents built what was referred to, by Beth Whittlesey, as "a masterpiece" of a house on Prescott Street in San Francisco in order to keep evil from taking control of the Nexus located underneath the building. As the house was completed when Priscilla was one, she presumably grew up in it. When the house burned down because of the fires of the 1906 earthquake, Priscilla and her husband, Gordon, rebuilt it and raised their own family there, thus keeping it (and the Nexus) in the protective custody of the Halliwell line. At some point in her life, Priscilla met a man whom she fell in love with. However, she eventually broke up with him in favor of another man named Gordon Johnson. She and Gordon married, though Priscilla had a brief affair with her former lover before their marriage. She and her new husband lived in her parents' house. Although Gordon was a mortal, he accepted the fact he was married to a witch. At an uncertain time, Priscilla's maternal cousins, Phoebe Bowen and Pearl Russell, moved into the house, where they lived for several years. Speakeasy In the 1920's, alcohol was prohibited in the United States. Disagreeing with it, Priscilla held a speakeasy at her and Gordon's house. She employed Jake Larson as the bartender, while her husband entertained the guests by playing the piano in a small band, Pearl divined the future and made potions, and Phoebe made use of her career as a professional photographer. Magic appeared to have been practiced openly at the speakeasy, as Pearl made potions and cast spells for other people, and even offered to curse people for others. Priscilla also used her power in the open at least once, though only in a life-threatening situation. Phoebe and Priscilla soon came to learn that Pearl's boyfriend, Anton, was an immortal warlock who had seduced her into turning evil, and hoped to steal their powers. After several unsuccessful attempts to sway her back to good, Priscilla and Phoebe decided to kill her and curse her future-lives to die as well, as they could not risk her and Anton joining forces in any life. Priscilla was charged with obtaining the curse. On February 17th, 1924, after Pearl's refusal to talk to Phoebe, Priscilla gave the curse to Phoebe, who slipped it in her garter. Later on, Priscilla was watching Gordon play when she saw her ex-boyfriend in the hallway. She told him that she was married and could not be with him anymore, but he continued to grab her sexually. After saying that that was not like him, he revealed that he was Anton in a glamour. He put his hand over her mouth to stop her screaming, but she managed to. After he pulled her to the ground and began to choke her, she tried to use her power on him, but he broke free. Finally, she kicked him in the groin, incapacitating him, stood up and dropped the Grandfather Clock on him. Priscilla then went into the other room, where she saw Phoebe wrestling with Pearl on the floor. Priscilla got down to help Phoebe, and began to strangle her evil cousin. However, Phoebe Halliwell, Pearl's reincarnation, then came into possession of Pearl's body and escaped their grip using martial arts before running upstairs. Priscilla believed that she was luring the two of them into another trap, but they went upstairs anyway after Bowen's cryokinetic power missed. After going upstairs and finding nothing, Priscilla and Bowen doubled back downstairs and found "Pearl" there. Priscilla began to strangle her again and the cousins recited the curse, which killed her. However, Phoebe had left the body and returned to her own in the nick of time. It is unknown as to what the cousins did with the corpse, or what they said to cover it up. Later Life In a Boston hotel room on June 23rd, 1930, Priscilla gave birth to a daughter, Penelope Johnson, through a breach-birth. Penny was, like her mother, a witch, and possessed the power of telekinesis. In 1943, thirteen years later, Priscilla had a son who was named Gordon Johnson II in honor of his father. Unlike his sister, he was non-magical. The family tree says that he later married Francine Bowen, but this is unlikely as he would have been 13 at the time, and Francine died only a few years later. Priscilla passed away in December, 1970, meaning she may have met her eldest great-granddaughter, Prudence "Prue" Halliwell. She was reborn, not long after, as Prue's younger sister, Piper Halliwell. It was said that Piper's half-sister, Paige Matthews, inherited Priscilla's eyes and good-looks. Throughout Destined Roaring Twenties At some point in the twenties, before the fight with Anton and Pearl. The second generation of Charmed Ones travel back in time to save Matthew Halliwell from being killed by a demon. Prue Halliwell inhabits Isabelle's body, due to Isabelle being Prue's past life. She, Melinda, Tamora, Matthew, and Allen (Isabelle and William Halliwell's son) go the house of the "three cousins" for help with vanquishing Voss. Since they don't have their powers, the Charmed Ones have Priscilla, Phoebe, and Pearl vanquish Voss with a potion blessed by the Charmed Ones. Once vanquished, the three girls travel back to the present; Prue switching bodies with Isabelle in the process. This marks the only time Priscilla is seen in the series. Personality Priscilla appeared to be a stern and intimidating woman, brave enough to hold a speakeasy as a protest in the 1920's, though she was less severe compared to her cousin, Phoebe. She was also loyal, as she ended an affair she had for the sake of her marriage. As a witch, Priscilla was shown to be as determined and resourceful as Phoebe: during her fight with Anton, though the warlock managed to break free of her power, she managed to incapacitate and knock him out by dropping the Grandfather Clock on him. Besides this, despite her plea for God to forgive her and Phoebe's actions, she still cast the curse upon their evil cousin as they killed her, which demonstrates her being the kind of person who would overcome their feelings to and take terrible actions for what she believed was right. Love Life * Gordon Johnson: Priscilla fell in love with Gordon Johnson at some point prior to 1924. However, while they dated, she had an affair with another man. After he proposed, she ended her affair and married Gordon. The two lived together at 1329 Prescott Street, and Priscilla had presumably told Gordon about her true identity as a witch. Gordon risked his life trying to save her from Anton, despite not having a chance to. * Unnamed Ex-Boyfriend: Before her marriage to Gordon, she had an affair with another man, which she ended after her marriage. In order to kill Priscilla, Anton glamoured into him to catch her off-guard. However, she made it clear that she did not have romantic feelings for him anymore, and did not want to betray her husband. This man was reincarnated as Leo Wyatt, her own future-life's husband. Professional Life Physical Appearance To Phoebe, Prue and Melinda Halliwell, and Tamora Mitchell, Priscilla looked exactly like Piper, because they recognized her soul. Priscilla was depicted as having brown hair and eyes, and wore black clothes. According to Priscilla's daughter, Penny, she looked very similar to Paige Matthews, her youngest great-granddaughter. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical properties. * Scrying: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Molecular Deceleration: The ability to slow down the molecules of a person or object to the point that they appeared to be slowing down in time. Priscilla channeled this power by flicking her hands at whatever or whoever she wished to slow down. Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to otherwise-lethal powers. Appearances Priscilla Baxter has appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of Destined. Season 2 * Notes and Trivia * Priscilla running of her speakeasy was likely what influenced her future-life to be manager at the restaurant, Quake, own her own nightclub, P3, and eventually her own restaurant, Halliwell's. * Some Charmed fans believe Priscilla possessed molecular immobilization, however, there was not enough evidence to prove this in the one scene in which she used her power. * It was likely that Priscilla, like Phoebe, was renowned as a formidable warrior in the fight against evil, given that Anton found it necessary to triple Pearl's powers in case her cousins were "ready for them".Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Good Beings Category:Ancestors Category:Dead family Category:Magical Beings Category:Witches Category:Warren Category:Spirits Category:Humans